TheUntouchable
by The new god
Summary: Someone from our world gets reincarnated into DCverse with gamer system (with my own personal twist). What shall our MC do with his new found powers in a world filled with superheroes? Hint MC: ha ha only pleasants grind what I have is console commands. What happens next is what GTA players do when they first discover they can magically make tanks appear.
1. Prologue

Another attempt at writing a story in dc universe. The was a story a bout Sanguinius being transported to DC verse but I was to ambitious with that one and i tried to do my research on the characters...

Suffice to say I bit off more than I could chew. As I lore loyalist I wanted to make all the character's reactions as closer to the lore as possible but as you comic fans may know dc doesn't just have a lot of characters and remakes, it also is a multiverses...

All those time lines, dementions, parallel worlds and what not is very confusing. And here I thought wrapping my heard around the Zelda timeline or metal gear is impressive.

So instead of an open world where my character can do whatever he wants to do, instead I'll base my story around a pre-existing stories, in this case young justice.

The bad thing about this is that my character's actions will be severely limited as I wouldn't want to disrupt the continuity.

—- story start—/

'wai... Huh?? Where am I?' William thought as soon as he wakes up in an unfamiliar place.

The last thing he remembers was playing GTA all night then he went to sleep. At first, he thought he thought he might b dreaming but soon realized that it isn't a dream after pinching himself.

It didn't take long before he realized he in the body of a baby.

Of course everything is made clear when a woman comes waltzing to the room.

"Oh Willy I'm back!"

The woman then carries him out of the crib and began tickling him.

"Oh did you miss me? Did you?"

Now William was not particularly ticklish but oddly enough he starts laughing.

'who is this woman? Why is she tickling me?' William wondered as he laughed "heheheeheheheh"

Unknown to William babies have more sense as the body adapts to the new environment outside the mother's womb.

"did that tickle you? did that ticklr you?"

The woman continues to tickle William harder cause him to laugh harder.

"HeHeHeheeeehee"

After the woman had her fun she finally let William be and gently placed him in the crib.

A bit later that he finally realized that he has been reincarnated and the woman that tickled him is apparently his mother.

While he doesn't know what's the cause of his death in the previous life as he was healthy enough to not die of any illness but it's pretty hard to refute the facts before him, especially after that round of tickling that woman just gave him.

Fortunately, it seems that he has been reincarnated in modern-day death judging by the lightings and electrical appliance. William is thankful enough to not be born in some primitive medieval world with magic and such nonsense.

Judging by his condescending tone in describing medieval fantasy, William is not every keen on living in such a world.

It's one thing to read about it or play video games about it but as to actually living in it?

No thank you!

You see video games is different from real life. Let me give you an example in video games raising one's stats is simply a matter pressing a few buttons like training or studying, it's all done with a press of a few buttons. Now in real-life training involves running, sweating and panting as if you'll run out of air.

If training or studying is a matter of a press of a few buttons then everyone would have max stats. Sad thing is that most people are lazy and William is no exception to that fact.

Every time William reads about one of those Japanese light novels where the main character was "ordinary" until he gets reincarnated then he starts training his magic as a baby, William when ever he reads it he would be like "this is bull shit!".

Ask a fat guy if he wants to lose weight and he will say yes but not do anything about it.

Anyway, I'm this life he is coincidentally named William also.

\--

A few months later

William suddenly awoken the ability to see people's stats like in a game.

Yes, he can see stats and such nonsense.

Another thing is that apparently he is reincarnated into the DCverse with Superman, Batman and so on.

So it isn't unnatural for people to suddenly wake up superpowers. William isn't quite sure yet what his superpower as due to the fact that he's stuck in a crib all-day he could go to some isolated place to experiment with his power.

William is naturally quite hesitant to test is out in his crib as his mother could walk in at any moment, this brings back darks memories of his previous like where he forgot to lock his door and his mum walks in on him... Massaging his... Antony Wiener while watching camgirls of dubious age... em... perform?

That really traumatized for life, ever since he had developed a habit of locking the door whenever he does anything and not just when doing prostate cancer reduction exercise.

Hey! Prostate Cancer is a real threat 1/8 men develop prostate cancer in thier life.

Anyway, William is not going to test his power unless he is sure he is at a secure place far from disruptions or peeping eyes.

In the mean time all he could do is look through the bars of the crib like a prisoner dreaming of freedom.

...

Time passed after a few long arduous months his mum finally let's him out of the crib. He now can crawl around the room.

Recently, William made another discovery about his new life, while he was hesitant at first but it seems that his mother is a single parent.

As he has been in this world for months already and yet his father is nowhere to be seen, then again his father could just be working overseas but William highly doubts that.

William is still quite hesitant to speak as 6-month-old babies don't speak fluent English, William doesn't like to idea of gathering attention especially in this superhero infested world.

There's no telling in what kind of bull shit nonsense he'll get dragged into.

Anyway, because his mum is a single parent she would have to work therefore she would be usually missing most of the day.

Key word is "usually" as there are a few times where she would come home early so he has to watch out for that.

So his mum would usually locks him up in a room while playing a recording of some Brian cancer-inducing kids show on the TV before leaving for work.

I kid you not when I say brain cancer-inducing as a full-grown adult to be bombarded with that shit is pure agonizing torture.

It is said that the CIA uses these kids show to torture prisoners by replaying again and again.

And people actually plays these things to their kids!? No wonder people gets crazier and crazier as the generation passes.

Kinda makes William wonder where in his previous life when he was younger his parents banned him for a while from watching cartoon saying that "it's bad for you"

huh? Maybe they were up to something.

Anyway, these harsh long months is really a test of his mentality, as the endless bombardment of brain Cancer inducing noise from the TV is slowly eroding him mind, hampering his thoughts as he explores his powers.

Despite these distractions William is able to deduce his super power is a gamer like system.

He was able to increase his strength stat by 1 by repeatedly some random objects in the house until he's dead tired.

Suffice to say once that's confirmed William has no intention grind his stats this way. Well... The only other way to gain strength easily is by leveling up which would require killing... With Superman... It's an unrealistic dream.

So his gamer system is pretty much useless.

...

A few years passes

He "learned" to walk and talk, he's now a small child.

Another thing that happened these years is that he learned a hidden feature of his gamer system...

That is of course Console Commands! Duh! Only plebs work their ass off to grind for a few meager stat points.

William discovered this feature when he recalled how he loves to use cheats in almost every game he has played in his past life.

Hey it's not cheating if you're not cracking into the game. These features are there for a reason and that's for those clever enough to use them.

William just thought about console commands really hard until a new screen suddenly appeared.

The corner of William's mouth slowly raise up as his superpower might not be as useless as it might first seem.


	2. Chapter1

Finding out he has console commands William tries it out. He naturally tries out a few of the console commands he was familiar with, so he typed in

[charinfo 1]

After typing in the command it immediately changes the stats he is seeing from the people around.

Instead of the basic

Name: XXX Lv:XX

Sex:XX

Age:XX

It now changed to

Name:XXX CharID:XXXXXXXXXX Lv:XX

Sex:XX DNA:XXXX Blood type:XX

Age:XX Birth Date:XXXX/XX/XX

Traits:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Height:XXXX Weight:XXX

Stats

Luck:XXX

Int:XX

...

Curiously William types in

[charinfo 2]

Then the screen changes to list out the entire life biography of the person in question, listing out from mundane things to their deepest darkest secret deeds.

William then turns on the TV to a live news broadcast about some random live news feed about some random crap.

William looks at the character ID of the TV host before he types in the command.

[Kill_3682851788368] (Author's Commentary: Try guessing which game console command this is?)

Then as soon as he entered the command the TV host suddenly starts choking before felling flat on the desk.

Soon everyone on set begins to panic as people didn't know what to do. It didn't take long before the paramedics could be seen rushing the fallen news host, then the broadcast abruptly cuts off.

...

William is silent for a few seconds as to let the events that has just transpired sinks in.

It didn't long before he recovers "it's real" as a smile creeps up on his face.

Of course anyone would be exited after discovering that they had god-like abilities.

As a famous anime character once said "I shall be a God of this new world!" by Light Yagami.

Of course while he does think that Light Yagami is cool but William has also a few critiques about Light, namely the motive and the choices he made.

For a genius he sure does take the baits quite easily like that time when the Fake L challenged him to kill him on live TV.

William has no qualms about killing the fake L but does it have to be then and there!? Like he could have killed him a bit later and made it not very conspicuous like a car accident.

There's also the bright idea of getting closer to L and let's not mention about give the death note to other people.

Anyway the following months William tested out a few other commands like [add_trait cancer (charID), [add_trait inbred (charID), [add_trait ugly (charID)] and a few other commands.

Suffice to say the following months a few breaking news happened like a certain famous rich individual by the name of Steve is suddenly diagnosed with cancer, another famous celebrity is suddenly found to be the secret child of a brother-sister relationship and another celebrity got into an accident which permanently defaced him.

William did not select his target for any particular reason and just choose them because they're famous and always on the spotlight so any changes would be noticeable.

That's also not the extent of his power as he could magically make cash appear of thin air.

All he did is type [add_cash (amount)] and wala! A stack of freshly printed 100 dollar bill appears.

William waves it like a fan while thinking 'mmm nothing smells better then freshly printed dollar bills'

Of course when his mother arrives home and sees him fanning himself with a stack of dollar bills, he naturally get interrogated by his mum.

His mum was furious was shocked at first before that shocked turns to rage as she stomps over to William and gazes down on the poor little William intimidatingly.

'Oho' William thought as he puts on the most innocent looking face he has and pretends to be oblivious.

His mum looks at him furiously for a moment before she reaches dawn and pulls on his ears causing William to yellp in pain and let go of the $100 bills on his hands.

"Owww"

"Where did you get that!"

Of course William did what children normally do when they're hurt which is naturally crying.

"waaaah"

Tears stream down on William's face but of course his mum doesn't seem perturbed and continues on pulling on his ears.

"answer me young man!"

William naturally kept on crying

"waaaahwaaah"

After awhile she eventually lets go of his ear and went to the table and started sobbing.

"just where did I go wrong?" she starts muttering and questioning how she raised him.

William watched a lot of movies and naturally knows what to do next. He tones down his sobbing (not completely) as he slowly walks over to his mum fearfully and asked with an innocent voice "what's wrong mommy?"

To which she just looks at her "innocent" child fearful of her and not knowing what he did but still worries about her, she then recalls how harshly she treated him earlier which just made her sobs some more.

"of course he wouldn't know anything about it" she said out loud as she felt regret at her earlier actions.

Seeing how regretful his mother is, made William feel a certain... satisfaction inside. 'there is just something about woman crying in regret that is so pleasing' William thought.

It took a while before she eventually got her emotions back under control and began asking William this more nicely where he got the money.

To which William quickly recalled watching the news that there was a bank robbery nearby and the suspects are on the loose. He quickly made up a story where he was at the park playing when a man with stocking on his head and carrying a rock sac was hiding in some bush.

The man said to him "hey kid if somebody looks for me tell them I went that way" the man point a direction.

Not long after the cops came and the man quickly dives into cover. The police naturally asked William if he has seen any strange man carrying a rock sac goes by, to which he just points to the direction the man previously pointed to and the cops swift runs in that direction.

After the cops left the man in the bush walks out and hands him a bundle saying "thanks kid, here buy some candy with it" before storming off.

After hearing William's story his mum hugs him and apologizes for her earlier transgressions.

"awww I'm sorry baby"

Being the nice little kid that he is William hugs back and replies "it's ok met mommy"

As he's hugging her William secretly types in

[kill_276638382366]

At another location a bank robber suddenly has a heart attack and dies.

'with that the loose end is gone' William thought as he hugs his mummy.

After that his mother naturally has to do the right thing and gives the money back to the bank, much to the irritation of William.

And of course this incident somehow landed on front-page news with the title being "Single mom returns stolen money" and William's made-up story is also printed in the article below.


	3. Chapter2

While a lot of times my spell checker actually fixes my mistakes but other times it just screws them up, like it would change dies into does or with into which... So if there's a wrong word it's most likely my spell cheeker switching out the words.

Also occasionally there would be a missing word here and there, I thinks it's my shitty internet connection.

If it's a grammatical error then... Yeah it's my fault.

\-- story starts--

William is currently looking at the window of a prison-like facility called school. Fortunately he's seated by the window so he gets to not pay attention in class and looks at the view outside instead.

You see William has just been admitted to the internment camp-like facility called school.

Now the window seat has its advantages and disadvantages, while you get the great view but you're also subjected to the sun's torturous burning rays at sunny days in particular summertime is the worst.

William was looking out the window when suddenly he hears a voice calling out to him.

"William?"

William quickly turns his head back to the teacher and replied "Yes miss Fontaine"

"is my class boring you?" The teacher asked

William replied "No" obviously which miss Fontain obviously doesn't believe.

"then why aren't you paying attention in class?"

"I've already know the contents of the class" William replied

"really now then can you solve this question?" She said as she points of a simple math equation on the blackboard which is a simple add and subtract with single digits.

William looks at the math problem his teacher pointed to on the board.

4十1=

'pff this is seriously way below me' William thought before answering "five"

The teacher quirks her brow as she didn't expect William to answer it, especially when this is his first week at school.

"well... That's correct you may take your seat"

William sat back down and continued looking out the windows.

Awhile later

Brrrrriiiiinnnggggg

'The long-awaited recess finally came' the children thought as they quickly rushes out off their classrooms and into the schoolyard.

William as an adult find it quite amusing seeing all these children rushing out of class as soon as the bell rings.

William on the other hand didn't join in on the pointless endeavor and slowly walks out of the class room.

William goes to the schoolyard wonders around for a bit before he finds an empty spot which he sat on and spends the rest of the recess watching the kids play.

William is a loner in his past life so nothing much changes, and it's not like he is particularly inclined to socialize with the autistic monkeys around him.

Although there is a charm of a certain innocence or ignorance whichever you prefer calling it but it's quickly washed away by how petty they can be.

Like right now as William is currently watching a kid accidentally bumped into another, naturally using monkey logic the kid who was bumped pushes down on the kid who bumped onto him, and soon they started pushing each other.

It didn't last long before a teacher came in to diffuse the situation and both kids have to apologize to each other.

Kids can really be petty, normally if some bumped into you on the road most people would just ignore it and move on.

Anyway weeks passed

As anyone would expect William gradually is being known as THAT unsociable kid in class.

Fortunately he isn't on his previous life earth as he'll automatically be on the FBI's watch list for the sheer fact that he's an unsociable kid attending school. And now the Feds can take away his second amendment right, cuz apparently THAT unsociable kid in school who will be school shooter or will one day grow up to be one. (A little author's spoilers about the MC's future: He won't be a hero, if anybody hasn't taken the obvious hints)

Let's not mention the fact that he's also from a single parent which another strike for him. Apparently being raised from a single parent has a significantly higher chances of being a criminal.

Well... Not that the FBI is competent or anything. They're so incompetent that a mass murder could call them up and tell them where he'll do a massacre next and the FBI would still be unprepared. These incompetent individuals eventually promoted, before you know they'll be leading a million dollar investigation and is testifying before the senate unprepared and has no idea what's in his own damn report! Seriously, the government is filled with these leeches of taxpayer money.

Anyway, the other kids started isolating him as they all form they're own individual little groups. William doesn't care much about that but what is concerning is that they seem to have started bullying him.

They would deliberately bump into him, whispers some nonsense about him or deliberately step on his foot.

Ok first 2 times he can look the other way but the third time he is starting to get suspicious and the fourth time William isn't going to take this lying down, so he naturally started to retaliate which devolved into a foot stepping contest.

Of course having the mind of an adult he easily maneuvered himself and got his revenge before legging it out. Although he might have cheated a bit by drastically lowering their luck stat causing them to trip or fall when he flees but he eventually returned them to normal.

A few more months passed and things remained that way until an incident happened.

The kids started to wise up and decided to gang up on him. Being ganged up on naturally forced William to be a little more serious...

"alright looks like i'll have to be a bit more serious this time"

By serious naturally he means that he has to showcase some martial arts. This is of course not just any martial arts but it's a Russian martial art! Called the slapping martial art! (check it out on youtube for more details)

This is a nonlethal inconspicuous martial art perfect for child on child fighting. William was intrigued by this martial art in his past life and he was just bored enough to learn it at that time... Look don't judge OK?

Suffice to say despite being outnumbered he easily emerged victorious. It was pretty easy once laid down a super combo of a dozen slaps on a kid (which the kid cried by the way). As soon as he finished the combo the other kids pretty got intimidated and it didn't take much to cause them to route.

Unfortunately those little bastards called in the WMD called the teacher saying that he was the one that was bullying them instead!? Or try as they obviously failed and got their ass handed to them instead.

William of course defended himself saying that they were the ones trying to bully him and he was just trying to defend himself.

The teacher then asked them which they totally denied, the teacher then asked the surrounding children what happened. And you know what happened? They all turned against him! Saying "he's the creepy loner" "i saw him best them up" or some such nonsense.

What bullcrap nonsense is this! These sneaky little lying bastards!

Of course faced with the condemnation of the whole class the teacher naturally took their side and demanded William to apologize instead.

This is seriously a grave injustice! Why is he the one to apologize! He did nothing wrong!

This situation mad William recall a quote from a famous Chinese general saying "I'd rather betray the world than let the world betray me."

'wise words indeed' William thought as he naturally refuses to apologize.

And of course the teacher just had to call his mommy into this making her force him to apologize, to which William still refuses.

Logically it would have been easier to just apologize and get this over with BUT this is a matter of dignity. He refuses to apologize when he did nothing wrong.

This of course infuriated William's mom causing her to ground him which infuriates William in turn.

'you know what!? Fuck you! Fuck the world! Fuck everybody!' William cursed in his mind as from that day onwards William became a problem child.

From that day onward William instead of pretending to at least to be somewhat listening in class he instead went straight to sleep in class drawing the ire of his teachers and his mom, his test score also saw a drastic drop.

William deliberately scored just enough to get the average and messes around with the rest of the question. Like for example the question

2十2=

William would answer it as 3.9

His teacher would be more or less be irritated by his antics and would seek to humiliate him by publicly ask him why he answered like that in class.

"William why did you answer it as 3.9?"

William would of course jokingly reply "because I took a bite out of it" then the whole class would laugh out loud despite not quite understanding what the dot means, much to the displeasure of the teacher.

William is also sinkering inside as he smirks.

'how does he know decimals is? Thats a few grades above him' the teacher thought

The next test William answered his questions in English instead of Arabic numbers.

Needless to say his teacher asked him why is that "William why did you answer it in English and not in Arabic numbers?"

"In Murica we use English, I ain't no hickey sand dune dweller " William replied with a southern accent.

The whole class while not quite sure what he just said but they all just laughs anyway. The teach is naturally quite displeased with his answer as she gave his mom a call.

Later William is seen being dragged home by his mom pulling on his ear. On the way home William is seen screaming "ow ow ow that hurts. Let go mom"

This of course didn't deter William as the next test he answered them in roman numerics.

"William?" Suffice to say William already know what she's going to ask so William took out a grass crown prop he had prepared in advance and placed it on his head.

Ge stood up did the roman salute (pretty much the Nzai salute) and said "proud Romans all"

The whole class erupts in laughter while not quite understanding what's written in William's worksheet.

William's antics kept going until he rose to the next grade. William could finally signs in relief as he thought he could finally done with that biase school teacher, he enters his new classroom but low and behold it's the same goddamn homeroom teacher!

"hi miss Fontain it's a pleasant to meet you again" William said while putting up an innocent smile of course that smile is anything but innocent.

The teacher just rolled her eyes thinking 'not this problem child again'


End file.
